bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Death and the Harbor
Note: is the second chapter of the Jinki Fragments arc, and the third chapter of Part V. Recovering In a small shop, Seireitou Kawahiru and Minato Kuramoto lay in two separate cots; ice packs resting on their heads. Around them was a large, transparent barrier, and a woman sat next to it, holding her palms to it. Suddenly, a door opened and Raian Getsueikirite stepped in. "How are they, Jackie?" Raian asked his wife, sitting beside her. "Minato-kun is recovering the quickest. He didn't sustain much damage. I should be able to heal him quite easily. Sei-sama, on the other hand, is in a coma. His condition shows no signs of making progress. Furthermore, his reiatsu isn't recovering at all. Whatever happened in Karakura Town, it took its toll on him." she replied, solemnly. Raian sighed, "Where's Hake?" he asked. "Out with the others. They should be back soon." she explained. The two would soon feel the force of a large number of spiritual pressures all gathering near where they were, putting the two on immediately alert. Raian leaped to his feet, drawing his sealed Zanpakutō. "Focus on healing those two. I'll handle whatever those huge reiatsus are." he commanded through gritted teeth. Her... Outside, two rows of Shinigami, wearing what appeared to be haoris with individual coloring, formed near the enterance to the shop. In the middle of them, walked a silver-haired woman with elegant clothing, and a rather ample bosom, walked down the rows of Shinigami. She looked toward Raian with a soft expression full of concern. "You must be the former Tenth Division Captain, Getsueikirite Raian?" she asked. Raian's eyes widened, shocked at the woman's appearance. "You are...!!!" he began, then, sheathing his sword, he knelt down before her, bowing his head, "I am who you say I am, Madame Empress." Tsuyuri closed her eyes, "Please do not be so formal, former Captain-san. I am in the world of the living, my noble status holds no sway here." she answered softly, walking around him as she entered the shop. Her eyes caught attention toward Seireitou, walking over to him as she knelt down, placing her hand over his forehead. She looked back at Jacqueline. "And you are?" "Jacqueline.. Getsueikirite." she replied, suddenly respectful after hearing Raian's immense respect for the new woman. "I'm Raian's wife." Tsuyuri looked back at Seireitou's unconcious body, and then, her attention shifted to the body near Seireitou's, the one of Minato. "This boy..." she began, and looked back at Raian, who was now entering the shop once more. "...And you, former Captain-san. You two are... Jinki Fragments?" she asked softly. "Indeed we are." Raian replied simply, "I suppose this means Soul Society is now aware of our predicament." She shook her head slowly. "The knowledge of the Jinki Fragments was meant to remain hidden within the royal family. Somehow, however... that information slipped out. From what I can tell, the only people, besides you all, are the Seijin Council. This is because of... "his" knowledge." she answered, looking down with concern about Seireitou. She then sighed, and stood up, facing Raian. "Forme-... No, rather... Raian-kun. What do you know about the Jinki Fragments?" she asked. "I only know what Yūbi and Yūga told me seven years ago. Jinki Fragments are nine souls created by two mysterious beings eons ago to balance the universe. Each one has a 'desire' from which they draw their power." he explained, his eyes darting over to Minato for a moment, before returning them to the Empress. "Very well then... I'll have to tell you... the truth about the Jinki Fragments then..." she began. Meanwhile... The three Captains chosen to investigate the incident approached the large white sekki-seki gates of a massive structure. "So, looks like we've arrived then." stated Rangiku. Rukia nodded. "Seijin Temple..." she began, as Rangiku stepped forward, pounding on the massive door comically. "Yoohoo! Anyone hooooome~!" she called out. Rukia looked on annoyed, "Matsumoto-taichō..." she grunted as she facepalmed. Behind them, Yagyū approached, his eyes shut; concentrating on the issue at had. Suddenly, the doors opened, with a silver-haired man with glasses stood on the other side. "Welcome. You three must be the Shinigami Captains we have been expecting." he stated. Rukia stepped forward and bowed in respect, "We are, Ichimaru-dono." she responded. Lucius scratched the back of his head, "Ah, right then. Well, follow me. Grandmaster Fūrinji is expecting you three." he stated, leading the three Captains to the main temple. As they arrived in the main hall, the other Seijin Masters gathered in the hall, and their immense amounts of spiritual pressure was obvious to these Shinigami Captains. Rukia and Yagyū bowed as the entered the Council's chambers, "Greetings, Masters." Rukia said respectfully. "For what reason have you summoned us?" The elder man, known as Akisame Nishōmaru Fūrinji, leader of the Seijin Council, and subsequently, the Order itself, spoke up. "We have information that may or may not be relevant to the incident that occured within the Rukongai the past week. The information I will relay to you three Captains, will remain within these halls. I ask that it isn't relayed to any of the Gotei 13 members." he ordered. Rukia nodded her head, "Understood, Grandmaster-sama. Please continue." she replied, glancing at the members of her team to see if they were as tense as she was. Akisame sighed softly, "It's regarding these strange beings, formally known as "Jinki Fragments". There are nine in all. And that boy... Raian Getsueikirite, is one of these Fragments. We have come under the conclusion that whoever attacked that woman, is after these Fragments." he began, and then chuckled. "But wait, you must be thinking. How does that make sense? Surely, this woman couldn't be related to the Fragments. Well, that is what I believed too. In fact, you'd be right. There is no connection." he continued, his constant contradictions would make anyone lose their patience with this old man. Rukia's eyes widened, "Getsueikirite...Raian?" she muttered. Had he not uttered that name, she would've been annoyed by his contradictions. Her mind flashed back to the Akujin Crisis. Back then, she was a mere lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. While she did not fight with Raian or the other captains, she remembered him well. The former captain of the Tenth Division. He was charismatic, friendly, and protective of his friends; well liked in Soul Society. Then, after the Crisis, the Central 46 had dismissed him and several other captains. Her eyes narrowed in sadness as she remembered the terrible event. Raian had been an adopted member of the Kuchiki family in his youth; just as she was. She couldn't help but feel some sadness from his loss. "What.. What does this all mean, Grandmaster-sama?" she asked. Mūkade and the Fragments The elder man narrowed his eyes, "In the end, the spiritual power that was found at the scene belonged to a man that was once a part of the Seijin Council, far back in its beginning. His name was Mūkade. But... he didn't remain long. We found him experimenting with strange substances, sacrificing undergraduated Shinigami from within the Order in his vile experiments. We soon discovered that he was studying a being known as a Jinki Fragment, and from the notes he left behind after his defection, we were able to deduce some facts about these beings. At any rate..." he continued, crossing his arms. "We cannot let Mūkade obtain these Fragments, under any circumstances. In order to ensure that... we'll need to find the other seven Fragments. My suggestion is for you to go to the world of the living, and track down Raian Getsueikirite and Seireitou Kawahiru." Akisame then looked over to Naoya Hōsōkaya. "Naoya-san. I would like you to accompiany the Captains in their mission. Assist them in however you can, and report any findings back." he ordered. Naoya rubbed the back of his head with a bored look, and yawned. "Alright, alright Aki-jii..." he answered, walking toward the three Captains. Rangiku's eyes were immediately drawn by this man's handsome features, comically, as Rukia would note Rangiku's schoolgirl staring. Regaining composure, Rangiku faced her fellow Captains. "If he's coming, there's no need for there to be three Captains. I suggest that only one of us goes with the group to the World of the Living." she suggested. Rukia stepped forward, "In that case, I will go to the World of the Living. Ichigo is there, and... I have met Raian-sama more than once. He is brother's adoptive brother. If anyone can convince him to come back to Soul Society, it's me." she stated. Naoya nodded, "It's decided then." he answered, placing his arm around Rukia as he bore a calm grin. "So my partner this time's a cutie." he flirted. Rukia looked over at Naoya, annoyed. "Hand off, pervert!" she shouted, kicking him in the face with her tabi. Naoya rubbed the side of his face with a comic look. "You're so mean, Rukia-chaaaan~" he stated, drawing annoyed looks all around the room. Rangiku then looked up at Akisame. "Sir, I wanted to ask... what ever became of the last leader? I believe his name was... Kamui?" Once this name was stated, dead silence filled the room immediately. Akisame lowered his head in silence, "Ah yes, Kawahiru Seireitou's brother. He defected..." he explained solemnly, "We do not know why, or to whom he has gone, only that he has forsaken the Order and his duties. It is hard for all of us to accept the loss of a great leader..." Rangiku nodded slowly, "I understand..." she answered, recalling the same situation with Gin Ichimaru. She then turned to Rukia and Naoya, "Very well, we'll leave it to you." she expressed. Naoya and Rukia then walked outside the temple, and the latter opened the Senkaimon, preparing for their descent into the world of the living. To Be Continued... Shinigami Encyclopedia "Today, we'll be going over the Seijin Order!" Raian Getsueikirite announced, holding up a pointer. "Hey! Since when do you do these omakes?!" Rukia yelled from off-set. "Mind your own business, idiot!" Raian shouted, a comical face ensuing, "Sei-san is in a coma! Someone had to do it!" Raian then cleared his throat and continued, "The Seijin Order is an Order of Shinigami that promote peace and tranquility in the Reikai." Just then, Rangiku walked on screen carrying a lightsaber. "Rangiku! This is Bleach! Get that off my stage!" Raian shouted comically. "Oh~~! And here I thought this was an omake on the Jedi Order. My bad~~!" she replied grinning. Raian facepalmed, "Well, until next time folks..."